HDN Persona of Machine
by Bipolartwins
Summary: Baisically, the introduction of new CPU... but with a twist... no is not a female
1. Chapter 1

The blue sky shimmers along with Saturday morning, the weather gives the impression to anyone it is a perfect day for shopping, camping or even sleeping in. The sunlight beams into Noire's bedroom, she turns slightly , as she doesn't want to wake up. Noire's workload has been increased since the defeat of Anonydeath, Lastation's underground network requires some amount of repairs. The amount of paperworks needs to be signed and amount of meetings crashing down on Noire's head like an anvil can murders her. She wants her sleep, Noire doesn't want wake up, She wants to sleep in. The mild warm sunlight shines on her face,her milky complexion skin delicates itself in the white lingerie.

Then, Noire feels a tingly sensation from her feet. Noire decides to ignore the tickling feeling, yet, the sensation becomes more frequent and less to endure. Noire finally snaps, unable to withhold her own laughter; she gets up and start to smirk hysterically.

"Good Morning, Oneesan" Uni smiles at her own laughing sister

Noire, quickly regain her own self, clear her throat "Uni, it is impolite to enter another person's room without knocking."

"Ah mou~" Uni groans as Noire yawns "but, you promise me that we will go shopping today"

Noire gets off the bed and taking off her lingerie and starts to change "I did? Well, I really don't mind going, but you will have to wait till afternoon."

"Ehhhh!" Uni complains as Noire puts on her tanktop piece "but, there are some much items on sale this weekend"

Noire sighs as she finishes with her twin tails and puts on her boots "Fine, I suppose we can go out for a while, but I have to come back before noontime."

"Thanks you Oneesan, you are the best" Uni suddenly hugs Noire from behind

"What..what are you doing?" Noire blushes as she attempt to struggle off, but Uni is too strong for her "stop it, don't do that, ahhhhh"

As much Noire feels agitated by Uni sudden approach, Noire does feel joyful while she spends time with Uni, as Noire and Uni walks down the central shopping district, Noire reflects the glamorous view of Lastation, the busy street crowded with tourists, businesses operates with massive influx of customers. The busy populace doesn't even take notice what has happened to the ground beneath them, the way of Seven Sages have been changing the platform of the daily life. Noire looks up the blue shining sky, the sun light directs at her face, and mushroom like clouds roam without pattern. Noire wonders how long can such scenery last if the Seven Sages ever successfully change the platform.

"Oneesan" the voice of Uni snaps Noire back from her imagination "let's get some coffee"

"Oh, what...sure" Noire replies, as she and Uni walk away "where do you want to go?"

"This one," Uni points to her left "I heard this one is brand new shop just opened up last month." Noire looks toward the direction Uni was pointing, a cafe on the corner of the street. The cafe is rather plain compares to other stores in the shopping district, the beige paint covers the wall with calm posture, the clear glass window reflects the sunlight with intensity. The entire house itself looks like a house in a fairy tale, the normal aura gives off a certain aura in the air.

Noire opens the door, it doesn't surprise her at all, it is just a plain cafe, a normal coffee house that can get much more plain. Yet, the house itself gives off a sense of mystery besides the rich flavor of coffee...

"Oh welcome" a voice alerts Noire and Uni "please take your seat, I will be right there!"

Noire and Uni take their seats, a young teen comes out from the back, arrives at their seats. Noire looks up, The boy smiles at her , and introduce himself

"Welcome to Frost Cafe, my name Azure nice to meet you." The boy looks at Noire with a smile, "please take your time to order."

Noire examines Azure with astonishment, there is not anything special about him, despite his sky blue hue in his eyes, his black hair is dark as the night. The boy's average height doesn't make him stand out in anyways in any case putting him with any other male of his ages. The skin complexion is rather flawless, his skin complexion can outmatches any girl's skin. The milkiness and smoothness can be observe from a far distant, either way Noire doesn't seem to mind about his presence, yet, she comes to a conclusion that this Azure person is just feminine male. His outfit is rather common for a waiter, yet a pair of headphone dangles on his neck gives off an new aura .

"Ummmmm... what's good on the menu" Uni groans as she looks at the menu "hey, do you know what's good on here?"

"Certainly," Azure replies back with a confident smiles "at here, we serves seven different types of coffee every days of the week, but my personal favor is peppermint flavor with cinnamon spices"

"Well I am going to take one serve of white chocolate mocha" Uni orders "What are you going to get Oneesan?"

"Urgh, I think I going to have order..." Noire haven't decide which drink to order

"How about green tea milkshake?" Azure asks her with cheerful tone "they are good for the skin." and walks away

"How did you know that I was about order?" Noire looks at Azure with confusion

Azure turns back, puts his finger on his mouth and winks at Noire, and walks away. The sisters now in silence, waiting for their drinks.

"There is no doubt he is cute," Uni stares at Noire with a smirk "don't you think so, Onee-san?"

"Yeah, I mean, No" Noire blushes as she turns and looks outside " I mean he isn't that good looking, he looks like a girl..."

"But that doesn't mean the fact that he isn't cute..." Uni winks at Noire with a devilish smile "I think you are attracted to him"  
"No, you are mistaken.." Noire rebuttals "anyways, I am a CPU, I don't have time for thing like that..."

The awkwardness continues until Azure returns with a silver linen plate with two fine chinaware, the fresh smell of beverage sends off a sweet and rich aroma. Noire and Uni take a sip of the drink, the aroma captures their tongue. They feel like their are in paradise of nature, the refreshing smell along with the sweet taste of chocolate delivers a sensation. It is bittersweet, no, rather it is refreshingly bitter sweet.

"This is good, hey hey, Azule" Uni exclaims "What's your ingredients?'  
Azure shows a drop of sweat, smiles back at Uni "Is Azure, not Azule, and it is just normal ingredients you put in the drink..."

"Uni, we should get going," Noire commands her little sister, " I have a meeting with Kei"

"Ah mou~" Uni complains "I wish we can stay a little bit of longer..."

"No, we have to go, excuse me, how much it is?" Noire turns and asks Azure while taking out her wallet.

"It free of charge," Azure replies Noire with a smile " Noire- ojou sama."

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!


	2. Chapter 2

Noire is confused by what Azure has said... She wonders how can the boy knows her identity without she introduce herself. Nevertheless, she keeps her composure

"Azure, I must ask, how could you ever reached who I am, I have not even introduce myself properly?"

Azure replies in a calm tone, "well because Noire sama sounds like Noire sama," he winks at Noire with confidence "don't worry, I add some extra vanilla in the drinks"

Noire's face starts to turn pink, she stands up and turns to Uni, "Thanks for the drink, we are leaving already, come on Uni..."

As Noire and Uni walks out of the door, Azure takes a bow at her direction and murmurs "Please come back any time, ojou-sama."

Naturally things like this happen, Noire is popular, it has been natural for boys come flatter her with gifts and try to court her. Yet, there has not a boy that knows her so well that he adds Noire's favorite spice in her drink. Noire is obviously surprised by Azure's action, not to mention it is a bit of creepy and mysterious. Thoughts about to discover who exactly Azure has been haunting Noire in her rest. How can this boy knows her very well, yet, she doesn't know anything about him at all. One may argues that there is not any point to figure out who Azure's identity, but to Noire, it is a battle. Noire doesn't want to lose a stranger at all. The torments sometimes come with frustration, sometime come with excitements. Either way, since the workloads have been pressuring Noire, she doesn't have times to revisit the lonely cafe on the corner of the street. After much consideration, Noire decides to forget about Azure since she figures that he might as well be a stalker.

Two weeks pass without any dramatic developments in Lastation, Noire takes a day off on Sunday; she decides to take a stroll in the commerce district. The sun rises slowly, the breeze of blows gently, the laughter of tourists fill in the air...

"What a perfect morning to relax" Noire yawns and stretches as she walks along the sidewalk "I wonder should I buy that new set of dress?" She stops walking, Noire did not notice that she has arrived Frost Cafe once more without any judgement.

Noire sighs, "still can get him off my mind, can't I...might as well to have another sip..." as she tries to open the door, then she notices a sign says: "CLOSED"

"Hmph," Noire looks away " Is not like I want to see him anyways"

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM!" a voice ruptures from underground "BECAUSE YOU ONLY NEED ME", the ground erupts with force. What Noire sees did not pleased her at all. It is the abomination of a Gun**m can think of, the monster with formidable armor, with the heart of maiden can gives anyone the goosebumps.

"YOU DON'T NEED A SECOND MALE CHARACTER IN THE STORY PLOT,"Anonydeath complains " I AM THE ONLY HAREM LEAD AROUND HERE..."

"You are creeping me out, " Noire replies " and aren't you suppose to be dead now?"

Anonydeath laughs without bound, "tsk tsk, Noire-chan, it is THE POWER OF LOVE THAT BRINGS ME BACK, LOVE KNOWS NO BOUND, MY DARLING"

Noire shows a drop of sweat and sighs "Why can't you be like a normal bad guy and dies in agony?" she summons Elysdeon and quickly dodges the incoming attacks,

despite, Anonydeath's horrid appearance, his attacks are still powerful as ever, Noire manages to dodge his blows, yet, as a collateral damage, the cafe is now smashed...

"What's wrong my darling?" Anonydeath sneers at Noire with easeful tone "i thought you are stronger than that."  
"Tch, i can't go all out in the urban district, It will cause a riot here.." as Noire tries to evade Anonydeath " I got to find a way for take him one on one..." Then a sudden blow, Noire is knock by Anonydeath's collateral damages from air falls to the ground, she can barely get up to face Anonydeath

"It is over, my darling" Anonydeath looks at her and sent out a hysterically laugh

"Hey, you are pretty strong," a familiar feminine voice shouts out " mind if I defeat you?"

Anonydeath turns around, it was Azure, with a bright smile, yet, there is something different about him. Instead of normal waiter outfit, a sky blue short sleeve shirt with dark skinny jean delivers a different side of Azure, not mention a pair of black headphone dangling on his neck, that white newspaper boy cap on his head made him look much like a delinquent rather than a coffee shop owner...

"hrmmm?" before Anonydeath has a proper reaction time, Azure punches Anonydeath with great force...

"You know, pops you are getting old" Azure dodges Anonydeath's counter with agile "You are getting rusty, like for real" and delivers an uppercut to Anonydeath. Azure continues to deliver blows to Anonydeath,

"You are not too bad for a chibi child" Anonydeath smirks " you are worthy to be my opponents..."

Azure suddenly stops, his head down, Azure is quiet now; yet he is giving off a killer aura,

"What did you say about my height?" he looks up to Anonydeath with a killer smile

"did you just called me short?"

Now, there are heavy intensities in the air, as if the Anonydeath has lit off a gunpowder barrel. Azure took out a pair of fingerless glove from his pocket, put it on with with a demonic gaze, yet remain smiling at Anonydeath...

"Transmigration, starting up..." then a flash of blue ray covers the area, the blue flash blinds Anonydeath and awakes Noire from her knockout, Noire gasps when she what sees in front of her

A young man with long medium blue hair, dresses in black biker suit appears in the sky. Young Man descends to the ground, and point at Anonydeath, and he yells out

"Let me tell you something, Pinko Winged Jerk; I am, from start to finish, at the climax..."

"Huh?" Anonydeath suddenly expresses a confusion over the personality, but before he realizes anything, he already being punch across the sky, as the Young Man punches Anonydeath with force in the guts.

The Young Man walks toward Noire and lend out a hand to help her stand up,

"Are you alright? lady you don't seem so fine..."

"I think I can stand..." Noire replies "have you seen Azure anywhere?"

"Right... I guess you should have noticed I am Azure..."

"Noire's eye widen, this is not the same Azure she knows, a tall young man with long hair down to the shoulder, handsome face with stern outlook, there is a confidence in his voice, and not to mention, this version of Azure's voice is rich and tender as the rich

"Oi, lady don't look at me like that.." Azure scratches his head, then a beeping occurs, there is an awkward pause, then the beeping suddenly increases... Azure can't stands and start to feel dizzy.

"Are you alright?" Noire asks as she quickly gets up and attempt to help Azure balance

"Don't worry, it happens all the time.."Azure replies "now just wait for it..."

"Wait for what?"

The beeping stop, another blue flash occurs, as Noire open her eyes once more, she is carrying the Azure she knows before...

**"Noire~sama, this is embarrassing," Azure whispers to her with a smile, and suddenly he collapses on Noire and faints... **


End file.
